Of Snowflakes and Darkness
by The Table
Summary: Elizaveta and Eduard, hearts entwined from the moment they met. HungaryxEstonia Written by Elasywe


Well, this is my first challenge fic. Hungary x Estonia…

It was fun to write, but I apologize if it's not very good…

* * *

The days were short, the nights were long. Fall was coming to a close and winter was waiting to surprise the young couple. The pair sat in silence, light from the television and lamps illuminating their faces.

"The storm is supposed to get worse," the blonde commented, leaning his chin on the fair brunette's head. He looked down at her. She sat, curled in his lap, detached from her frying pan. The young woman pressed her back against the blonde man's chest.

"I know," she whispered, fidgeting uncomfortably. There was one thing she would never tell him. She was afraid of the dark.

Neither of them would admit that they loved one another. Telling each other meant that it was true, fact. That means that the rumours will begin and that means their closest friends would hear.

Elizaveta couldn't tell anyone. She thought about the repercussions over and over. Gilbert would be furious! Roderich would not be pleased either. She didn't want to upset the most important people in her life. Yet she'd be lectured by Gilbert's younger brother Ludwig, who admittedly did act more of an older brother, on keeping secrets if she didn't tell them.

Eduard didn't want to tell anyone. If he did, Toris and Raivis would be all over him in seconds with all sorts of questions he wouldn't want to answer. Not to mention Ivan…he'd kill him, or worse, take his beautiful love away from him. Ivan was like that: if he couldn't be happy, Eduard couldn't be happy.

The snowstorm continued to rage outside. Snowflakes attacked the side of the house like a million tiny soldiers, strengthened by artillery, the wind. Eduard moved Elizaveta onto the couch next to him and moved to stoke the fire.

"It's getting colder," Elizaveta commented, rubbing her hands and arms in an effort to keep warm.

"I know. As soon as I'm done I'll help you keep warm." As the words left Eduard's mouth the light from the television and lamps flickered and went out. All that was left was the subtle blaze from the fire. At first the young women was stunned. It was so light, but now her surroundings were plunged into darkness. She let out a whimper, not loud enough for Eduard to hear, in her mind. But of course he did hear.

"Are you afraid?" he asked, now giving his full attention to the brunette.

"No! Of course not! Why would I be scared?"

"You're shivering."

"Because I am cold."

"You're whimpering."

"Because I am cold!"

"You're scared."

"I'm cold!"

"You're scared."

"I'm COLD!"

"You're scared!" Eduard sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her. Elizaveta made herself small enough to fit in his lap and leaned her head against his chest, thankful for the security. "You were scared…"

"Yes, okay? I'm scared of the dark…I always have been." They sat together for the night, in each other's arms, Eduard petting Elizaveta's hair trying to soothe her. She eventually drifted to sleep, dreaming of the day they met.

_ Elizaveta sat on a park bench, looking up at the clouds through blurred vision. That was the day she ran away from Roderich. She sighed heavily, wanting desperately for the fatigue to cease. She had run from her house westward, as far and as fast as her legs could carry her. She knew Roderich didn't appreciate her, but she stayed. She had to. Roderich was her life, her future. Was. He was furious that day, she'd dropped the third piece of china that week. He yelled at her, grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. She struggled against his fierce grip, a grip strengthened by his years of piano playing._

_ "Roderich!" she screamed, tears cascading down her fair cheeks. She'd never been handled in such a fashion, contrary to what Ludwig believed went on between herself and Gilbert._

_ "That's the third time this week," he sneered. "I expected more from you." His grip tightened painfully and made her wince and sink lower to the ground._

_ "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"_

_ He released her arm and turned on his heel walking away gracefully. She sat there quietly, collecting herself until she had the strength to leave._

_ And that's how she ended up on the park bench. It was a busy day, people coming and going, walking their pets or shopping with their lovers and children. A blonde man strode down the street, hands in his pockets. He looked around, taking in the beautiful Austrian architecture. He noticed flowing brown hair hanging from the head of a girl sitting on a park bench. He strolled over to her and coughed politely. He received no response._

_ "Ahem."_

_ The woman glanced at him. He realized that she was crying._

_ "Are you all right?"_

_ She simply shook her head and turned her gaze skyward again. The man sat next to her on the bench and leaned his head backward, staring at the sky alongside her. "My name is Eduard, what's yours?"_

_ She shot him a sidelong glance. "Elizaveta," she murmured._

_ "Well, Elizaveta, it is a lovely day out! Don't you think so?"_

_ She sighed and nodded. They sat in a comfortable silence for what felt like hours but in reality is was only a few minutes. She slowly leaned her head on his shoulder and cried quietly. Startled by this action, Eduard awkwardly wrapped his arms around the woman and held her there._

It was from that moment that their relationship solidified. Elizaveta put her past behind her and Eduard vowed that if her past came back to haunt her that he would protect her.

End.

AN: Sorry if it sucked, I don't know Eduard very well.

~Elasywe


End file.
